


Love and Burgers

by Piper



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Meme, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper/pseuds/Piper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came into the Doublemeat Palace every night, and every night he ordered the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Burgers

He came into the Doublemeat Palace every night, and every night he ordered the same thing. It had gotten to the point where Buffy started preparing the order as soon as she saw the silver Mercedes pull into the parking lot. One Doublewide burger with double meat and double cheese and one super sized coke. He ate the same thing seven nights a week and Buffy didn't know how he stayed so thin and handsome. Or how he could stand the smell.

God, she hated this place.

"Hot Mercedes guy is back," one of the fry-cooks said with a sigh. Her brown hair hung in a limp knot at the base of her neck and her forehead was coated in a sheen of sweat and grease from the frier. Buffy knew she didn't look much better. "Man, I wish I could go with him."

He was always eating _something_. She found it odd, odd enough that she'd asked Giles if there was some demon out there with a fetish for lollipops. He usually sucking on one, or biting into an apple, or a sandwich… something and anything with a better taste than the swill they served at the Doublemeat Palace. But no matter what he'd been eating, he always ordered the same thing.

"Can I get a doublewide burger, with double meat and double cheese. And a super sized coke." Tonight it was a small and greasy Burger King bag in his hand. He was lifting fries to his mouth, one or two at a time.

"Do you want fries with that?" Buffy could practically hear the fry cook girl swooning, as she did every night when Buffy asked the same question. Personally, Buffy had greater goals in life than asking admittedly hot men whether they wanted fries with their calorie packed meals. She would have happily given the other girl her job if she'd had any other means of a steady income.

"Got 'em already," he answered with a grin.

"Five eighty three," she said.

He handed over a ten dollar bill, probably the lowest thing she'd ever broken for him. He was the high roller type, regularly paying for a five dollar meal with fifties and hundreds.

"Why do you come here every night?" she found herself asking. Her eyes drifted towards the Burger King bag as she handed him back his change. "I mean… repetitive much?"

"It's about putting together the perfect meal." As if it should have been obvious. "Burger King has the best fries. Wendys does those tiny apple pies that melt in your mouth. You can't beat a McDonalds McFlurry. And _you_ make the best burgers. Doesn't matter where the soda comes from."

Buffy couldn't help but look a little disgusted by the time he'd finished. Her slayer metabolism helped, but she still had a sense of when too much was too much. "Really?" she asked, sounding wholly doubtful.

"Working beggars and thieves can't be choosers."

Somehow, with him driving _that_ car and wearing _that_ suit the word 'beggar' did not come to mind. She'd never seen someone make eating a french-fry look so attractive.

" _Order's up!_ "

"That's you." Buffy turned and grabbed the bag, already nearly completely soaked through in oil.

She watched in some strange state of disbelief as he immediately switched from the fries to the burger, reaching in immediately to unwrap it and take a bite. "I always said I'd marry a girl who could cook this well," he said, wiping the corner of his mouth with the side of his hand.

"I didn't make it."

He tsked and shook his head, wiping his mouth once more with the back of his hand. "Too bad. You're cute." He grinned and shrugged as he grabbed his Burger King bag with his free hand. She half expected him to start double fisting the burger and fries. But he didn't. Instead he just turned for the door. "Have a good one."

Buffy watched him as he left, walking through the door and headed towards the gorgeous Mercedes she would never be able to own. She sighed as he got in and turned on the car. She could see the tail lights and read the license plate. It said 'RUSTY'. "They never want me for my slaying skills."


End file.
